clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awesome335/1
This is my first archive! For my second talk with messages from 7/23/11 to 9/10/11, please go to User talk:Awesome335/2! For my third talk with messages from 9/10/11 to 1/7/12, please go to User talk:Awesome335/3 For my fourth talk page with messages from 1/7/12 to 11/18/2014, please go to User talk:Awesome335/4! For my current talk, please go to User talk:Awesome335! Sorry Hey Awesome335! I disagree with everyone else. You are an awesome (hehe) editor, and you are doing a great job! Don't listen to those other guys. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 22:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Famous Penguins Oh, yeah? www.chillipepperpenguins.wordpress.com Almost every blogger is famous, even though some more than others. See, I've never heard of Cena, but he's still on the list. Who decides who is famous? Since there are so many arguments, I say we delete that section. What about you? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Help! Hey Awesome! I need your help with this. I can't decide what to do about Toilet-crap. It is partially swearing, but since it is a username, should I block him indefinitely? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 18:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Are you really going to stay on this crappy wiki over the new one? I'm just wondering. Cp kid 00:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 01mickymouseclubhousetheme I blocked 01MickeyMouseClubhouseTheme indefinitely for vandalism all over the site. He posted random links, replaced pictures with "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" photos, deleted content, and more! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Rumors Here are the people who think that this wikia is for facts AND rumors, Misty kitty, me, Abu bakir100, Asia editor, other users and EVEN SHRIMPPIN think this wikia is for facts and rumors becuse someone wants to find out about facts but someone else is trying to find RUMORS. So stop deleting the rumor pages (Or I WILL report you to a administrator or Dopp. Users tat you are not assuming good faith to, Misty kitty, me, Abu bakir100, Asia editor. ShrimpPin Congratulations!For restoring ShrimpPin's Userpage.Wanna be friends?Terler Maybe Maybe we should rename the Brownie page with Brown Elite Puffle. Well, some people are coming here for rumors, anyway, tis wiki has much more faacts than rumors. Japanese Ruler 09:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Japanese Ruler Admin! Sweet! You're an Admin now! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Same Thats what I said, it may not be released, but since I am not a admin I couldnt delete it, the Magenta Puffle page. John, Cheer For India! 11:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC)John Fitzgerald Kennedy Moderators? I think we should protect all of the pages about Moderators so that only Administrators can edit them. This is getting out of hand. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 14:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) adimin wold i make a good admin i have a cool signature and user page TRACOTAPER! ' '( lets roll out! )' ' insert coolnes hear ' 14:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) and i know how to use the wiki tools Hmm... Hi, Awesome. I think I will make you a Bureaucrat, but I'm not sure if Tracotaper and Terler are ready yet... They are good users but I see plenty of spelling and capitalization errors... They are GREAT editors but we need the Wiki to look sophisticated. I'll make you a Bureaucrat now, but before you make anyone an Admin, discuss it with me. I'll do the same with you. Then if we both agree, they can become an Admin. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 20:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Main Page? What's wrong with the main page? --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 00:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You're Invited! Party/ Featured It's okay. I know that some places are experiencing winter as well as spring and fall (that's why it's not called the FALL Fair anymore), but it's relatively around the time for school to get out (in most places). I got out on June 3rd, but Bman actually got out around May 15th. I think that's a good idea. John is doing well (but why is his name John Fitzgerald Kennedy? That's an American president). Do you think the message is really noticeable? Maybe we should get it on the front page too. I think that Admins should NOT be allowed to be the featured user. We already get enough recognition. The featured user should be monthly. Do you agree? If someone is the featured user, we put featureduser (in brackets, I just didn't want to turn it into a template) on their talk page. --' ShrimpPin ' '( Talk )' ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) plz unprotect my user page and can I be a admin awesome help can you un procet my user page -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) Cp kid Hmm... Well, I'm not sure if we should do that yet... I've been thinking about what Sharkbate said, and I was thinking the same thing. I can't just give EVERYONE who wants Adminship the title. Then lots of other users will get upset that I haven't made ''them an Administrator, and before you know it, they're Administrators and turning other users into Bureaucrats. We really have to think about this. There have been THREE new Admins in the past month, so I think we should wait until at least July/August to decide on a new one. And if Cp kid really is active in the next few months, then he can be one. Does that sound good? --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Awesome I really want to help and fix out the wiki :D Can I be an admin? I don't care if I get b-crat or not. --[[User:Chill57181|'Think OUTSIDE the box!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'STAFF PIZZA! HA!']] 23:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I haven't switched, I just saw new admins (you guys) here so I decided to help out aswell. And hey, could you unlock my userpage please? --[[User:Chill57181|'Think OUTSIDE the box!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'STAFF PIZZA! HA!']] 23:37, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Chill's Userpage I'd like to know you're feedback on unlocking Chill57181's Userpage for the maximum of 5 edits. His page isn't accurate any more and he would like to update it. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 00:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Hi again. On the adminlist template, it says that you were promoted to admin in '09, which is untrue. You probably just forgot to change it, but I'm just lettin ya know! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 6th? Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Cp kid said: "Hey ShrimPin. Sorry to bust in on your conversation, but if did decide to have another admin, Brookeles would be perfect for the job, because I've seen him in action, and I know that he would do a great job!" If we allowed Brookeles to be the 6th Admin, then we would have to find a 7th to break ties. What do you think? ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandals?? No vandals?Are there no vandals editing? Pics. Hey Awesome! I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about itt on ablog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Happy vacationing! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 00:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Favor You are not allowed to influence votes for POTM or WOF, if that's what you were trying to do with ShrimpPin. Why don't you just vote for him yourself, instead of having ShrimpPin vote on behalf of you? Besides, by the looks of it, Cp kid is going to win anyway ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 02:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Favor Well, alright, I'll put your vote in since you have some computer problem... ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 04:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chill57181 - Bureaucrat Hello . Fellow Administrator Chill57181 seems to be asking for Bureaucrat rights. I gave him my ok, but according to policy, I told him I'd have to discuss it with the other administrators. This is what I'm doing. Should our fellow collogue have Bureaucrat powers? Please, leave your response on my talk page as soon as you can. Please do not promote him until I have everybody's answers. The O.Ks vs. the Nos will be the final outcome. Thanks, ! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 21:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning Template The Warning Template is only for vandalism, but if a user commits a different crime, there is no template to issue a warning for. ShrimpPin and I even discussed it, and we both agreed that it's better that way. Life isn't always easy, besides, there's a "Usage" subpage below it to teach you how to use it. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 03:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Well If a user breaks the policies on accident, they'll need specfics, otherwise they won't know what they did, they'll do it again, and get blocked, still leaving confusion. My original plan was to make a Template for each of the 11 NOs in the policies, but ShrimpPin said to just update the Warning templates so that administrators may manually do it. It's not really that hard to do if you're familiar with wiki code, which authorities should know. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 04:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Please? Can I be an administrator? I am a really nice guy. Owen Lover adimin ello hello i wold love to be a admin i clean this wiki perfectly i revert edits like a pro and i don't like vandles fear the rath of TRACOTAPER! ' '( rollback of doom! )' ' maby not ' 17:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Errm... I don't exactly approve. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I think Tracotaper is one of our younger users... He needs to improve his spelling, grammar, and Wiki knowledge before I'm ready to promote him... [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 17:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin May I become an admin?Let's kick the balls!Who will?Ask the Rollback expert... RE:Tracopter I don't think Tracopter is yet ready to harness the ability of adminship. After all, he doesn't exactly seem fair. He refers to vandalizers as freaks, and we don't really want to send the image to CP Wiki Users that we are that rude. I say no. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 17:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Terler Hm... A little better, but I think we seriously need to find someone who is obviously dedicated to making the wiki better- not someone who just wants the title of Admin. ...I say no. Sorry. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------- I'll have to agree with ShrimpPin here, Terler hasn't exactly up to potentional. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 23:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) -- Agreed. Scrollbars up 14:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) funny you have good humor awesome Chat Hey Awesome. The IRC has some problems with my computer, so I would prefer to chat at Bman's site. Search Club Penguin Database and go to Bman's blog. Then on the right, there will be a link for "Chat". It's a Xat chat, so it's easy to use. That's where Bman and I communicate. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 02:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Hey Awesome, why did you block Jammasterd's IP on the wiki? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat? What?! What about plagiarizing? Why would you block Bman2007Jazz? What did he do?! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) O_O AWESOME!? I'm confused. WHY DID YOU BLOCK SHRIMPPIN?! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) AND BMAN?! [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Plaigarism What? Plaigarized? What are you talking about? Look, I said that the Messages page was on the new wiki, not here, so I moved it's content over, giving the new wiki credit. That's not plagairism. Besides, all the images I uploaded I could've gotten from anywhere. Plus, it was before the Plagairism rule was added. Even ShrimpPin agrees with me. We are discussing how to resolve this matter, but ANYONE who does this should be left with a WARNING, not a block. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman'2007Jazz]] '''(Talk) 18:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC If we are on the IRC at the same time I can tell you. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 16:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Not So EPF Hey Awesome. remember Chill's Not So EPF series from the new wiki? Well, he created a wiki for it! I just figured that I would give you the link to it, since you're one of the major characters. Here is the link-http://notsoepf.wikia.com/wiki/Not_So_Elite_Penguin_Force_Wiki. Please message me back. Thanks. :) [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 15:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Hey Awesome! While I was on IRC, the Admins on the new wiki explained this to me: The users of the old wiki were unhappy because the skin they were using got deleted, so they started their own wiki that was apart from Wikia. It's a place where they can do what they want without being controlled. Wikia was threatening to delete the wiki and block them if they kept promoting the new wiki! The only reason Dopp let us become Administrators is so we could make it better and the Wikia CPW would be first on Google rankings. I did notice that the only thing the Staff wanted to do was to promote me, not help me if I had any problems. I saw a picture of the Wikia staff, and believe me, I do not want them controlling me. That's why I switched to the new wiki- but I will do occasional edits here. I hope you understand. I know we've been kind of the "rebel" group, but it turns out that we are the bad guys, not the new wiki. If you could tell the other Admins this, I would appreciate it. I think Bman will have a tough time switching... But I really think we need to do the right thing and promote the new wiki. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Not So EPF Hey. Guess what. Chill made a "Not So EPF Wiki". Please message me back when you get a chance. THanks. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 13:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- Here is the link--http://notsoepf.wikia.com/wiki/Not_So_Elite_Penguin_Force_Wiki Nevermind. I see that you already have been there. By the way, do you have a link to the new wiki? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 13:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ur awesome dude Hey Your Awesome and whatever people says you can do the right thing Dildas? Dildas are spam or vandlism.I also delete some bad pictures (High Alert Mode!) Also, Chill was vandal doing himself or someone hacked his account? Terler (Talk) Can you think outside the box? Those bad pictures was something Ewww!Terler New wiki PenoblooeR is saying me to leave.He is also insulting us and called us "You guys have no idea of how much you are predujdicing the new wiki by making this one alive, and I will never understand why do you keep editing this, since the new one is cleaner and free of all Wikia's little paws." This user is very bad. Terler (Talk) Do you know how to think how to think outside the box? ... We can NOT just randomly promote people. We long ago agreed that we had enough Admins, and promoting more would not do any good. Even though some users have quit, we can't start promoting lots of new users. I seriously do not think Tracotaper is ready! The policy is that you must be thirteen, and judging by his spelling, grammar, and attitude, I do not think he meets this requirement. I'm sorry, that's just the truth. And I really don't want you to act so independent... We need to work through problems together. Thanks. I know I seem kind of evil, and that's what I thought about LM96 and the others before, but that's not the case. I've changed my perspective and I hope you do to. I seem a little more harsh because I finally understand that all along, WE were the bad guys... I hope you understand. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 21:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I know I know you did not promote him, I'm just saying not to act so independently. Also, I asked that question for a perfectly good reason. Admins can't be liars! (Beggars can't be choosers :P ) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat I saw your chat... I'm not trying to be mean or anything... It's just... I don't feel that Tracotaper is right for the job. He just isn't... professional (is that the word?) enough. I'm not forcing him to reveal his age. I'm asking for it because I am not sure he is following the rules. You said "There's a policy about it ", but I looked at every policy and could not find any policy about that. It's not bullying. You also said I do not have the right to ask him that. Actually I do... He also has the right to not answer, though. I have every right to ask a user a question if I am suspicious. But seriously, you MUST be 13 to edit the wiki! It's bad enough that a user isn't 13 when they join, but being promoted to Adminship is just not right. I have nothing against Tracotaper, I just feel it unjust for him to have these rights. I know Tracotaper is awesome at reverting vandalism and stuff, but I don't think he is responsible enough to have this power... I like Tracotaper a lot but his spelling and grammar need a lot of work. I just think that it is not right for a user who does not meet the requirements for a qualified user should be given Adminiship rights. When he's old enough and has improved his responsibily, spelling, and grammar, I might agree. But it seems as if his only goal was to be the first Indian Admin, and I don't think that's right. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: I know he is from Canada, but I think at one point he was running with JFK and Terler to be the first Indian Admin... When you agree to some things when you sign up, you are saying that you are 13, so that there is basically breaking a rule. Awesome, I don't want to argue and I know this argument is getting way out of hand, so I think we should just come to a conclusion. You say yes, I say no. On the final vote we did with the chart, the majority said no. I'm just saying that the Admins are a team, not seven individuals. I just don't think that Tracotaper is experienced enough to be an Admin. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tracotaper Look what he said: "5 out of five penguins agree that your a foolish racist for the n word " Our admins can't be rude to people, even vandalizers! Also, it really bugs me how people get "your" and "you're" mixed up. :P [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Okay, I agree. The problem is his attitude, though. He also needs some spelling and grammar lessons... [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Chill Since then, Chill has been blocked.Who'll replace him? Terler (Talk) Can you think outside the box? PS:Thanks for saving Tracotaper!He is now a very great user! re policy Generally, no demotions unless they are inactive for a long time (>1 year). Also, my laptop runs Debian now. Using it at the moment! Scrollbars up 20:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: For inactivity? There isn't a set time before demotion, but it's recommended that you talk with other admins before making a demotion for inactivity. I'd say a good period of time for an inactive demotion would be two weeks or more. But it's totally up to you. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] 00:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Durr Hey. Chill speaking. Sorry about that, I flipped out for no given reason (O__O) so, umm, sorry about that sorry about that. If you do not want to unblock me I totally understand. Bye. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. BTW can you unprotect my userpage for 5 edits because you took away all the updates. ^_^ --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill, Music Master']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Let's jam!']] 13:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat please go on chat . Happy65 H65 Messages Sorry to bother you but can we meet on CP . Maybe Now . Happy65 . Please could you fill this in Server : Room : Club Penguin Thanks for meeting me on CP . I got disconnected . Happy65 I would like you to un-protect my page. I need it done by today at 6:00, or I will not be able to log onto this site again. Let me explain: I just made this account a few days ago, and I want my UserInfobox to have the information displayed correctly like Bman's including penguin name, favorites, member?, first pin, famous penguins met, date joined wiki, and date joined cp, and admin?. If you can, please send me an email explaining how to apply these settings at nthuffmanndsd@embarqmail.com